Returning Home
by Emmielane
Summary: Once she left, she never looked back. Now it is time for her to return home when her sister Layla Williams went MIA along with her husband William Stronghold. Once home in Maxville her past also comes home too. Rate T for future chapters. Finished but if a squeal is wanted pm me.
1. Life

**Hello, I've concocted a new story for you to read. As I've stated in all my stories, I do not own anything aside from new characters and ideas. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Leave me a review, they're always read and appreciated.**

It was a hot night, even for mid-July in central Alabama. Astraea Williams had automatically adjusted her habits to the weather, taking it easy, either doing her chores early in the morning or putting them off until late afternoon. She had been up at sunrise, hoeing the weeds out of her small vegetable garden, feeding the geese, washing her car. When the temperature soared into the nineties she moved inside and put a load of clothes in the washer, then settled down for a few hours of research and planning for the Nursing course she had agreed to teach at night in ASU when the fall quarter began. With the ceiling fan whirring serenely overhead, her dark hair pinned on top of her head, and wearing only a tank top and an old pair of shorts, Astraea was comfortable despite the heat. A glass of iced tea sat constantly beside her elbow, and she sipped at it as she read.

 **Astraea's point of view…**

I worked intermittently on my third book, feeling no great pressure to finish it, since my deadline wasn't until Christmas and as normal was well ahead of schedule. My energy was deceptive, because I managed to accomplish so much without ever seeming to hurry. This was my life now, Layla was still in Maxville married to her high school sweetheart William, a match made from heaven.

I was at home here, our family roots deep in the sandy soil. The house I now lived in had been our grandfather's, and the land had been in the family for a hundred and fifty years. The house had been remodeled in the fifties and no longer resembled the original frame structure. When I had moved in I had renovated the inside, but the place still gave me a sense of permanency. We knew the house and the land surrounding it as well as Layla and I knew our own face in the mirror. Probably better, because I wasn't given to staring at myself. I knew the tall pine thicket in front of me and the rolling grassland at my back, every hill and tree and bush. A path wound through the pines and down to the beach where the Gulf waters rolled in. The beach was undeveloped here, partly because of the unusual roughness of the shore, partly because the beachfront property was owned by people who had had it for generations and weren't inclined to see condominiums and motels rise in their faces. This was prime cattle country; my property was almost surrounded by a huge ranch, owned by Kevin Michaels, and Michaels was as reluctant as I to sell any land for development.

The beach was our special haven, a place for walking and thinking and finding peace in the relentless, eternal surge of the water. It was called Halo Bay because of the way the light splintered on the waves as they crashed over the underwater boulders that lined the mouth of the little bay. The water shimmied and glittered like thousands of light rays as it rolled to shore. Our grandfather had taught us girls to swim in Halo Bay; sometimes it seemed as if our life had begun in the turquoise water.

Certainly, the bay had been the center of the golden days of our childhood, when a visit to Gramps's had been the most fun two young girls could imagine. Then mother died when we turned twelve, and the bay became our permanent home. There was something about the ocean that had eased the sharpness of my grief and taught me acceptance. Together we had Gramps, too, and even now the thought of him brought a smile to my face. What a wonderful old man he'd been.

He had never been too busy or too embarrassed to answer the sometimes awkward questions twin adolescent girls could ask, and had given both of us the freedom to test our wings while still keeping our feet solidly grounded in common sense. He had died the year we'd finished college. Even death had met him on his own terms. He had been tired and ill and ready to die, and he'd done it with such humor and acceptance that I had even felt a sort of peace at his going. I had grieved, yes, but the grief had been tempered by the knowledge that it was what he had wanted.

The old house had stood empty then, while I pursued a career as a Nurse and Layla moving an hour away to our home town and our high school to become a Veterinarian like our mother. I think about high school, it was a great time. I refused to date and just study and have a good time with our friends, Magenta was happy with Lash in Maxville and for that I was happy.

Another more painful memory sprouted, I was living and working in Robertsville, Alabama when I met a man, he was charming and our relationship was far from perfection. But my god, I loved him and by his and my own twentieth birthday he was gone, a mugging gone wrong but then again he was a Hero and I a Heroine, we had so many enemies. It was my fault it was one of my own vengeful, unforgiving enemies who came for him.

I quit my job and retired from duty a fact that hurt our cities, and returned here to the bay, once again finding solace in the unending sea. For some time I had been crippled emotionally, but time and the peaceful life had healed me. Still, feeling no urge to return to the fast-paced life I led before. This was home, and I was happy with what I was doing now.

The heat and humidity were almost stifling, and some days feeling like doing nothing more strenuous than lying in the hammock and fanning myself. Sundown brought some relief, but even that was relative. The night brought a light breeze from the Gulf to cool my heated skin, but it was still too hot to sleep. I had already taken a cool shower, and now I sat on the front porch swing in the dark, lazily keeping the swing moving with occasional movements of my foot. The chains squeaked in time with the chirping of crickets and the croaking of frogs; Hades lay on the porch in front of the screen door, dozing and dreaming his doggy dreams. Closing my eyes, enjoying the breeze on my face and thinking of what I could do the next day: pretty much what I had done today, and the day before, but didn't mind the repetition. I had enjoyed the old days of excitement, filled with the peculiar seductive power of danger, yet now I also enjoyed the peace of my present life.

I was one of the best when I played an active role in being a Super, my picture hung with my mothers and one day my sisters would be there too. My friend Honey was a sidekick in the year behind me but hell she was a good friend, she was the only veterinarian here and spent some time on Kevin Michaels farm tending to his animals and maybe him for all I knew.

My long dark hair now hanging lose, my darker green eyes roaming throughout the darkness seeing nothing just the calm breeze.

I spoke, "Hades, think I will go for a walk." all he did was flick an ear at me not even opening an eye. I hadn't really expected him to join me; Hades wasn't a friendly dog, not even with me. He was independent and antisocial, backing away from an outstretched hand with his hackles raised and teeth showing. I had thought he must have been mistreated before he'd shown up in my yard a few years before, but we had formed a truce. I fed him, and he filled the role of guard dog. He still wouldn't allow me to pet him, but he would come instantly to my side if a stranger drove up, and stand there glaring at the intruder until he either decided there was no danger, or the stranger left. When I worked in the garden, Hades was usually close by. It was a partnership based on mutual respect, and both were satisfied with it.

I cut across the yard and took the path that wound down through the tall pines to the beach. Hades wasn't often called on as a guard; few people came to her house, except for the postman. I was at the dead end of an unpaved road that cut through Kevin's property and hers was the only house.

But other than that, I was pretty much left alone, which was one reason she felt comfortable roaming around at night wearing only her underwear and a shirt. My home phone blared sending me back up the front porch steps, few people knew this number, so it was someone important.

A male voice came over the line as soon as I picked it up, "I am looking for Astraea Williams."

I sighed, "This is her and whom am I speaking to?"

"My name is Kellen, I work with The Mantle. As you know we are a league of Hero's and Villains who are determined to not have our planet fall. Your sister and brother in law have gone missing we have tried to locate through com's and it seems they had been left near Port Andrew. We need your help." every nerve was alive racing with power hearing she was gone, missing.

"How long ago did my sister disappear?" I fumed hearing his gulp over the line.

"twenty-four hours."

I snapped, "You will pay for not alerting me within the first thirty of her absence. I will be at Cuppa in the next two hours, be there or I will hunt you down and murder you." each word spat in hate before I slammed the receiver down. My feet pounded the wooden stairs taking the right hall to my room, within five minutes a suitcase and bathroom bag are packed and I am still in a fury flying down the stairs.

Hades had to come, it was never a choice to leave him.

He was no to fond of long car rides but nothing could be done to sooth him, Layla was gone and I was going to get her back.


	2. Motel Hell

**Here is a chapter for you to hopefully enjoy, as I've enjoyed writing it. Always do. Leave a review letting me know! As previously stated, I do not own anything except new characters and ideas. All rights go to the rightful owners and I make no money from my writings.**

The elevator opened directly into his private office, a huge room occupying the corner of the building with floor-to-ceiling windows giving views in two directions: Fifth Avenue to the east, Central Park just a few blocks north. The two remaining walls contained a door, a low bookshelf, and a single oil painting - a vase of flowers by Vincent van Gogh.

The black glass surface of his desk was equally uncluttered: a computer, a leather notebook, and a framed photograph of a fourteen-year-old boy, hopefully his grandson.

He was ...small, roundish, and moved with ungainly restlessness, like a number of elderly squirrels trying to escape from a sack. His own age was on the older side of completely indeterminate. If you picked a number at random, he was probably a little older than that, but- well, it was impossible to tell. Certainly his face was heavily lined, and the small amount of hair that escaped from under his red woolen skiing hat was thin, white, and had very much its own ideas about how it wished to arrange itself. He too was muffled inside a heavy coat, but over it he wore a billowing gown with very faded purple trim, the badge of his unique and very peculiar academic office.

He spoke with such a grandfather tone, "Now Astraea, you are understandably aggravated with us. Most are in agreement you should have been notified right away, you are the best Heroine we have had and now we need you, the question is are you ready?"

My body on edge, "Mr. Debaroe, we are wasting time in locating my sister. I think you old coots have done a fine job just letting time slip by. Give me her last coordinates so that I may be on my way."

With a heavy sigh he sat. "The thing is my dear, she was on a very high priority mission. She was to locate and terminate Nova Prime."

"You sent my sister, a tree hugger to take out Nova? You should retire, all of you, she would never have had the balls to do it. Nova is fairly new only been around since I was twenty-one at most, he kills hero's, heroines' sidekicks, villains; this super ain't picky about who he or she kills."

This was not good they had no information to go on.

But he looked at me, "You could though, we believe he has your sister and brother in law held captive. To taunt us so to speak, we are sending the very best Villain with you. Our rules have changed since you were number one, always two go together."

"I can do this alone and as known I work best alone."

"I am sorry, my mind will not change, here is the location of the bar where you two will meet up. I suggest you work with him, he is very good and so are you, he doesn't know who he is meeting so here is his picture as well." now his voice trembled.

I removed the picture from his shaking hand, the man was my age if not a year possibly two older. His hair was a dark brown in the right light it could look black, his eyes though. His eyes reminded me of the old barn door, flecks of deep brown married with lighter hues, so much strength in them. His hair was also long and of undetermined length, but in the end his face was very handsome and familiar. Like a bolt it hit me, he was a senior while I was a freshman in school at Sky High.

I quipped, "Warren Peace, aka Death."

"Yes, he was not thrilled he still was required to have a partner, but he relented due to finding Layla. He was her partner not Hammer her husband, but Death was hurt on their last mission and was not able to go." his tone now level and trying to convey authority but in the end all the old men had their heads on backwards still.

I spoke low, "If she is hurt or worse, please understand I will come back and kill you all. She is the only family that I have left, you and anyone who played a hand in this will die." the hiss was evident his eyes wide and filled with emotion but like that I leave him.

I left Hades with Magenta until this was all over and she welcomed him the inner animal in her understanding my pup more than myself. The smoke twisted in its artistic way, forming curls in the gloom, illuminated only by the age-speckled bar lights. Along the wall was every hue of amber liquid in their inverted bottles. The music was decent and more my style, right now over the old jukebox plays saw her standing there by the Beatles. I felt a stare it was odd since no one here would know me or know why I was in this place. I glanced around making eye contact with none other than Death the very man I was here to see, but then again he didn't know who he was meeting.

I slip into the crowd. I wouldn't trade this anonymity for anything. You can keep the podiums, only safe so long as you tow the party line. Give me the shadows and a thousand faces that look just like mine. He radiates heat in scorching waves as my body stops just in front of his, my dark Green eyes touch on his alluring brown ones. "We leave now to find my sister, Peace." for a spilt second his face was surprised before every emotion vanished.

He didn't like the counterdemand. I sensed his displeasure, though his expression didn't flicker. The hesitation lasted for barely a second, but I noticed it and had the immediate impression that he wasn't going to answer. Then he drawled, "The elusive number one, Sparrow, or should I call you Astraea?" He didn't raise his voice, didn't change the calm, dead-level inflection of his tone, but suddenly it was a command and hardly a real question.

I was just as calm and cold as he appeared to be. "I have no cares what name you choose to call me, Peace. I am leaving so I suggest you get in gear and follow or stay behind, in fact I'd rather you stay." the same tone and command rose in my tone, I leave him watching my exit but soon his heavy foot falls are now right behind me.

My car was waiting, the chilly air was now building as winter was on it's way, I slide into the car with him following, leaving his own vehicle.

I studied my hands as I drove down the long road leading out of town, they clenched on the wheel my every thought was trying to focus on finding them and not the man sitting calm beside me.

"Why are you staring?" I asked without looking at him. Having been as aware of his gaze as I would have been of my own sisters.

"Sorry." He didn't explain his actions in any way.

I was surprised when he spoke as the sun rose, "We will need sleep, or we will not do her any good." his eyes scanning and with a single finger he pointed at an old and very Norman Bates looking motel.

Scoffing, "Great you find the only motel possibly run by inbreeds with a lust for human flesh, nice." but I turned into the gravel drive not more than five minutes later hearing the small crunch of tire on gravel.

He gave a small smile, something that might be foreign to him.

If the outer structure was chilling and horror movie worthy the small but warm lobby was bone chilling to say the least, it might be warm, but it had this cold vibe working around the room. The hotel lobby has the same decor as an old folks' home that had been condemned. The floor carpet is a decade too old and with an old-fashioned pattern of large flowers interrupted by worn and thread-bare patches. The large windows should allow a lot of light through, yet the heavy drapes and city dirt on the panes leaves it dull to the point of depression. My body stops, the park bench suddenly looking like an attractive option after all.

The oily voice, greased back hair, hunched back, piercing black eyes, false smile, watches you like a wolf might observe it's prey, slight smile. His tone was low and creepy, "We have one single room left this evening, a single queen bed." this was a no go.

I groaned, "No other rooms? The parking lot is deserted." I quipped my tone condescending.

"None other." he smiled in a slimy way.

Peace snarled, "We will take it." but the snarl was not associated with the room it was due to the man and how he looked at us in this Norman Bates manor.

Warren was waiting for me inside the motel room, his eyes narrow and cold. "What did he want?"

"A roll in the hay by the smile he was flashing." I spoke of the guy who walked from his own room flashing a bright toothpaste ad smile, he was cute but than again I had no attraction.

His head snapped around, and his eyes burned with black fire, his usual cool remoteness shattered. "Hell, no, you're not. Get that idea out of your head, lady."

"I am not, that is just not who I am. Now excuse me, I think we should order food, shower, and then sleep an early start is better."

He grunted his agreement but was about to check in when my hair stood on end, I blurted out. "Give them false information." his eyes locked with my own.

"Why?"

"Sounds odd, but Nova Prime never holds anyone hostage for any reason, he is about the game, the kill. I think the Mantle has been compromised and right now we can't trust any of them until we determine how far the traitors have reached."

"Damn it, you're right." he whispered, the words barely audible as he pushed them between his clenched teeth.

There was a reason when I was on active duty they called me number one, I turned and walked away from him, going into the bathroom and closing the door; it was the one place in the motel where he wouldn't follow. Sitting down on the rim of the tub, shaking; Layla was bait and if she was the bait it was me they're after.

But why, I had been in active for years.

I stripped off and got in the shower, briskly shampooing my long darker hair and bathing, not allowing myself the luxury of brooding. Self pity wouldn't accomplish anything except wasting time, time that would be better spent considering how to conduct myself that night, how to be friendly without being encouraging. The last thing I wanted was Peace thinking there could be anything between us.

Turning off the water and dragged a towel off the top of the shower door, then wrapped it around my head. Just as I started to slide the door open and step out of the tub I caught sight of Peace's blurred image through the frosted door, and I jerked my hand back from the door as if it had burned.

"Get out of here." I breathed sharply, snatching the towel off my head and wrapping it around my body, instead. The frosted surface of the doors gave some protection, but if I could see him, he could see just as much of myself.

"You didn't answer when I called." he said curtly. "I wanted to make certain you were okay."

Lifting my chin. "That's not much of an excuse. As soon as you saw I was taking a shower, you should have left."

"I'm sorry." he said abruptly, finally lifting his gaze to my face. "You're right, we have been set up, the Mantle is comprised and right now we have no clue how far up it goes."

A wary look was passed to him, "It is me they're after, maybe us both. Layla, is my sister the last family member that I have left. She was your partner you two had some form of bond, it night be us both they are targeting."

His face was cold and blank, "That was their mistake."


	3. Devil's Advocate

**Here is a chapter for you to hopefully enjoy, as I've enjoyed writing it. Always do. Leave a review letting me know! As previously stated, I do not own anything except new characters and ideas. All rights go to the rightful owners and I make no money from my writings.**

I watched Peace debate things in his own head, he was showered and still in a right foul mood. My eyes raked slowly, almost mechanically, over his chest and shoulders and down his powerful arms, then to his lean, hard belly, where the hair on his chest narrowed to a thin, silky line. I hadn't let myself think about it the night before, when it had been important to hurry and start on the mission. I had realized even then how attractive he was. His features were even and well formed, his nose thin and straight above the mouth she had just touched. That mouth was firm and strong, with a finely chiseled upper lip that hinted of determination and perhaps even ruthlessness, while his lower lip curved with disturbing sensuality. His chin was square, his jaw firm and darkened with a stubble of black or very dark brown beard. His hair was like thick dark brown silk. His skin was darkened with an allover tan, a deep, olive-bronze hue.

He was very muscular, without having the off-putting bulk of a body-builder. His were the muscles of hard work and physical exercise, the muscles of a man trained for both strength and speed.

I was being foolish…

I knew one thing was for sure as I picked up my burner phone dialing her number, after a single ring Magenta answered in a normal tone. "Astraea?"

"Are you alone?"

"No shit well other than Joe." her tone was a little frustrated now.

"Get a bag, and take my dog to my place stay there until I arrive. The Mantle has been compromised and right now we have no idea how high it goes. You have my blood you can get in and lock it back down, will be in touch." I clicked the receiver down and tossed the cell into the fire, Peace just watched the short exchange.

His brow was raised, ""I can't give you all the answers you want." he murmured. "I don't know them myself. Even if I tell you I'm a good guy, you'd still only have my word for it, and why would I cut my own throat by telling you anything else?"

"Don't play devil's advocate." I said sharply, wishing I could find the will to break away from the seductive power of his gaze and touch. "Let's deal in facts. Right now, you're number 2 in the Mantle and we both know it is compromised. If I am being lead into a trap than so be it, as long as I find my sister."

Something cold and furious flashed in his eyes. "Layla and the idiotic husband she has was ambushed, set up by one of our own men."

Layla and I both know and accept the risks of our jobs. We had even talked about them, holding hands in the night and discussing the danger we faced, as if by bringing it out in the open we could hold it at bay. Now she was gone, my old flame gone, even Will was too and this was my one shot to get them back.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked roughly.

"No." my tone cold and calm, he could be scary but something was not letting me.

"Layla was for the longest time."

"She was scared of lots of things, that's not saying much. She was the baby and treated as such probably why she was so naïve to the world."

"She spoke of you often, more than I ever wanted to hear. She loves you more than anything, her heart hurt for you being alone. Not going to lie you have lived up to everything she stated and much more, we will find her for now we need sleep." his body was taking most of the bed with only the sheet draped over his mid-section, guess the sofa was mine.

But as soon as the bed unfolded from the sofa, His voice was quiet. "Get that damned thing up from there and get in bed with me, where you belong."

She gave him a long, cool look. "You're presuming a lot on the small details my sister told you."

"I'll be right here." now my voice was more cold than used before.

"No. I want you at hand, so I'll know exactly where you are at all times. If I have to use my powers I want to make certain you don't accidentally get in the way."

I turned my head and looked at him, a glint in my eyes. "You should be more worried about my powers, there was a reason I was so good at my job. A reason I was and am number one."

"Yeah, but for now we are together in this."

I was so tired that I gave in and covered with the sheets letting out a slight moan as my muscles relaxed.

My body jerked awake, seeing the sun starting to poke through the old curtains, a arm was draped over me, my eyes glanced behind me seeing the big bad sleeping his face soft and natural. I moved from the bed taking to the small bathroom, I pulled on the black sweater that clung to me with matching black jeans, nothing fancy. I tied my Vans on the toilet before brushing my teeth and stuffing the pjs into the duffle bag. When I walked out he was buck naked standing in the sunlight, was it a sign the light shined on his chiseled ass?

I gasped, "My god, put some clothes on we need to go." I gave him another of those long, level looks mentally ordering this man to clothe himself before, just before.

"Fine." he drawled.

He wore black jeans and a simple red tee with dirty combat boots, I left the room heading to the car while he used the restroom. It looks like there's a chance of rain. A thunderhead passed right over us last night and didn't leave a drop. Right on cue, thunder rumbled and a few fat drops of rain splashed down on me, "Stay close, my body evaporates the water before it touches me." it was Peace.

"I like the rain." slipping into my sleek car with him right behind me.

"So do I."

The drive was silent for some time before I broke the silence, "The calluses on the outside edges of your feet, and on your hands. Not many people have them. You work out barefoot, don't you?"

When he spoke his voice was quiet and silky, and it raised a chill along my spine. "You notice a lot, honey."

Nodding in agreement. "Yes."

"Most people wouldn't think anything about calluses. But you have muscle even in your retirement you have kept in shape."

"Yes."

"Can we stop for food? I am starving."

"Okay." I mumbled pulling into a local Denny's.

He sighed, "Nova was last seen in Maine."

"I have a contact, go in and give me a few minutes." being a super was not always about your power and bursting in and taking out the bad guy. They are as smart as us and as powerful and right now Nova Prime was the worst and he had my sister.

"Need information on Nova Prime, if you fuck me over your life is done. You have an hour." hanging up, he knew the drill, this was how we work together.

"Your metabolic rate must be something else." I said admiringly.

He said nothing just finished eating.

He took my keys "I will drive."

"Hope you didn't order my sister around or walk around her naked either."

"No never, she was like a kid sister. I remember her from school and you too, freshmen while I was a senior, both sullen and withdrawn when not around your friends."

"Yeah, our mother was killed and we lived with our grandpa while at Sky High. It was a good four years for her, she finally started to date Will who we grew up with and we learned life does move on as we learned to cope with the loss."

"How about you though, never saw you with boys?" he drawled, smiling at me.

"I didn't date was more focused on studying, and never wanted a boy, was looking for a man to match me." he frowned.

I smiled at him, "Saw you though, picking on Will and flirting with the upper girls."

"Not my finest moment, I have been in one serious relationship and its not really for me." now this bothered me for unknown reasons as he drove through the storm.

My burner number two went off, this was a hard life. "Peace is being tracked, find out how. Nova is in Louisiana north sector."

"You're being tracked, we need to pull over now."

One hour later he was sporting a cut on his neck as the implant was gone, his cell and beeper gone. Now that he was clean we are going off the grid.


	4. Flee

**Hello readers and writers alike, here is another chapter for you to read and hopefully enjoy. As I've stated before I don't own anything other than new ideas and characters. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Leave a review, I appreciate all of them.**

We had a long drive, having come from New York we only made it so far the first night and now the rain is holding us back. "They are probably going ballistic by now without contact." he drawled.

I retorted, "No doubt, now added to our issues is how far the corruption has gone and who they will send after us in retaliation. We can expect at least four to come after us." the tone used was not worried but tired with the anger lacing through on having to deal with the traitors while trying to find my sister.

He was silent.

Then looked down at me, and a low rumbling sound started in his chest, working up to the back of his throat. It was no use though we both understood the factors and the risks this job entailed we just never thought we would have to face a betrayal by them. Now the ride was silent my savage mood reflected on my face. I'd done some hard things in this life, but none of them had been as difficult as having to track and rescue my sister. I had to do whatever I could to keep her safe, even if it meant swallowing my pride and possessive instincts. She was safe enough with Will or so I had thought, safe enough with this partner she spoke of but right now all this feels so wrong.

My mind was going a mile a minute, everything was starting to click into place the silence was killing me because it left my mind open to think and when I started to think things became much clearer.

I finally spoke, the storm was bad now and we might have to pull off for a while our risk getting into an accident. "This is a trap. Nova never leaves anyone alive she is bait like I said before, we are going to walk into a trap. If you want I can go at it alone." giving this man who barely knowing a chance to turn back but the set of his cold eyes said he wasn't.

 _ **Warren's point of view…**_

 **I had to do whatever I could to keep her safe, even if it meant swallowing my pride and possessive instincts. She was safe enough right now but this woman was as headstrong and fierce as myself, this was dangerous.**

 **I'd never been tempted to seriously date again, or even to take a mistress. Sex was casual, never on a regular basis with the same woman, and always carefully limited the number of times I saw anyone in particular. It had worked out well.**

 **Until Astraea. She tempted me. Damn, how she tempted! She was nothing like Marilyn; she was comfortable and casual, where Marilyn had been fastidious and chic. She knew somehow, she knew too much about his way of life in general, while Marilyn hadn't realized even a fraction that much about me in the years we were married. I always liked Astraea while in high school but in no way back then was a freshman dateable no matter how stunning she was, than things changed when I was paired with her sister. Layla, she was this tree hugger hippie but she knew when to drop it and get down to dirty work. I loved hearing her talk of Astraea, or as Layla called her "As". High school was long ago and she had grown from a stunning nerd to this stunning weapon, my mind flash's back to a conversation her sister and I had in our hotel room late night.**

 **Flash back**

 **I looked over seeing her flaming red hair falling down her back as she waved her hands around, her ear glued to her burner while talking to her loathsome husband. "You will be fine, Magenta is the greatest. You know the rules we are married which means we can't be paired together. I am safe." not long after she turned looking frustrated once again.**

 **Smiling I spoke, "He just can't deal with me being here." not like it mattered, she was safer with me. Her body flopped on her twin bed giving me a scowl trying her dandiest to be hard, but soon she was smiling again eating another slice of her personal pizza.**

" **He will live. I wish he was paired with As but she refused to come back once again, she doesn't trust the company. I talked to her, she seems content but not very happy she needs her family and a good man. She is alone all the time and it worries me."**

" **She's single?" my brow raised.  
**

**Now the scowl was real and directed right at me.**

 **End flashback**

 **I watched her, accurately reading the tension in her slender back, the tightness of her hands. Patience, the ability to wait even in the face of great urgency, was one of my greatest gifts. I knew how to wait, how to pick the moment for optimum success, how to ignore danger and concentrate solely on timing. I could literally disappear into my surroundings, waiting, so much a part of the earth that the wild creatures had ignored me and the enemy had at times passed within touching distance of me without ever seeing. My ability to wait was enhanced by my instinctive knowledge of when patience was useless; then I exploded into action. I once explained it to myself as a well-developed sense of timing. Yes, I knew how to wait... but waiting for Astraea to see me as a man. I wanted her back safe in my arms, in bed. Damn, how I wanted her in bed!**

 **That was hard, it was odd feeling like this for a girl that I assumed was a crush, but it was more always hearing Layla talk of her made it more some time ago now seeing her was just icing on the cake.**

" **We have to pull off, the storm is getting worse."**

 **She answered, "Okay, let us stop at a market so we can get a motel room with a stove. I hate fast food." her arms crossed over her chest, in no way did she want to stop but if we died in a wreck we are no good to her sister and my partner.**

" **You cooking?" I smiled at her and for once she smiled back at me, it didn't reach her eye's but it was real.**

" **Yeah."**

 **I pulled her car into a local market letting her off at the very front being a true gentlemen never hurt. She just took her tote bag and slid from the car, I waited watching her enter the market until she just stood there with a cart waiting for me to enter.**

 **I moved faster so no one noticed the rain never reaching me, only a few are out at this time ever since we ended homelessness three years ago no one was left out at this time or any other time. She just looked bored but that wasn't her style she was giving anyone and everyone the impression she was. "Can you grab a twelve pack of pop?' she asked the moment my body came close to hers.**

" **What type?"**

" **Coke. I will get what I will need for dinner." like that she fled from me with too much pleasure.**

 **I helped her load the stuff into the small fridge, then we had nothing to do so she just sat in the chair and found a movie before taking her shoes off as I secured the room as best as I could.**

" **Sit and relax, the room is fine. Terminator is a classic." she mumbled to me. "Never seen it." I retorted and she gasped in shock giving me a real nasty look.**

" **Inhuman freak."**

 **Like that I was drawn into the flick, it was actually really good, she was silent, but the silence was nice it wasn't odd or awkward. "Its seven you going to cook?"**

" **What I got is stuff to make Chinese food, you should be good at that." the tips of her ears tinted red.**

" **How did you know that I had worked at the paper lantern?"**

 **She stood, "I didn't." but her words are hesitant.**

" **Oh yeah right, you liar." it being said with a slight chuckle, I grabbed the paper work as she texted from the kitchen, it was unnerving not knowing who she was texting.**

 **An hour later she turned to me, but I had been watching her cook smelling her cooking it was mouthwatering. The small rickety table only sat two but we fit just fine, she made biscuits then cut them in half placing a fried chicken strip with country gravy and cheese, hash browns and three fried eggs. "It's supposed to be dinner time."**

 **She scowled at me, "Shut it, breakfast is an anytime food. Eat." her knife pointing right at me.**

 **It was the best I had had in a very long time, I was no cook but she was even with the fresh tomato. "I checked the weather it will still be stormy, maybe we should drop your car into a storage and get a truck to make better time."**

" **Sounds fine, we leave at five am, can you get it all done tonight?"**

" **No problem." thankful she trusted me with that my body made a slight groan of protest as I climbed to my feet. "I will just get it done now."**

 **A new moon was just rising, a thin sickle of light on the horizon. I looked up at the clear sky, so clear, like Astraea's eyes, that infinity seemed within my reach. Her car smelled of her as I let it idle for a moment seeing the curtains moving as if she had been watching me. I whispered a curse into the night. She was too gallant, too strong, for her own good; why couldn't she play it safe and let me take all the risks?**

 **The drive alone was refreshing this was not logical, they way I was feeling it couldn't happen. A small storage unit place was still open but looked dead due to the storm but the bell chimed and my wide frame filled the small space making the woman give me a look torn between lust and fear.**

" **I need a unit, with central A/C the best you have." her eyes racked me up and down taking in my body, hair, eyes whatever her little mind could imagine. "Now." more firm with the bubbling girl.**

" **Sure, we have a vip deluxe it is only a hundred and fifty per month with a insurance policy of your choice." the tone was firm and flirty but it did nothing to me.**

" **I'll take it and the best policy you can muster. I will pay three months rent as well." not wanting to think of it taking it so long to rescue Layla, Nova would keep her alive for only so long.**

 **Like that paper work was signed and the car was nestled into the well sized and well taken care of unit, I covered it with the blanket in the trunk with a single look back, I locked the door and pocketed the small key. Now all I had to was walk to the rental car location in the high winds and rain, my first plan of action should have been rental car.**

 **Not even three hours later I was in a Dodge Ram, the best they had with the best coverage too. It was passed eleven when I finally pulled into the hotel but the hair on my arms rose something was wrong even though everything looked in place.**

 **I moved from the truck when the door belonging to us blew open, with no control my body flew back slamming with bone jarring paining into the iron bars of the pool. The iron protested with a whining metal noise that was until it buckled under the power and my weight, another loud heart pounding crash as I fell back with the gate landing in a Jupiter bush.**

 **I groaned, "My god." getting to my feet seeing her walking from the dust, her eyes scanning until they caught a glimpse of me.**

" **Sorry." she called out stepping over a man who was not moving.**

 **Every step hurt, my side was on fire but I made it to her but her face was pale white. "Oh god, I am so sorry. Hold still." I never noticed how soft her voice could be or how the fear and panic would creep into her eyes.**

 **A metal rod was plunged into my side, her eyes scanned it "I can't remove it without knowing if it has nicked anything. Get in we have to move and get you help, I know someone close."**

 **I just did as she asked this time, she drove off with no words of the danger she herself faced her face was pale her eyes focused on the road, but soon enough she picked her burner up. Her voice so urgent. "Honey, I know it's late but I need you. I had to take a mission Nova took my sister, I was paired with Warren Peace you remember him from school, shut up Honey. Well, I was under attack and didn't see him and well you know my powers, he was hurt."**

 **Nothing but mumbling again.**

 **She spoke, "Got you, see you." she hung up glancing at me. "Hold on, got you help now just need to get you to our secure location."**

" **Sure." I groaned holding my side.**

 **Shame crossed her face, I tried to remember what Layla said about her sister, like she held hate in her when she spoke of their father. He did something to Astraea, wait no it was their mother he experimented on while she was unknowing and pregnant, it gave them twins but Astraea was his end goal. Smart and powerful, but with Layla, their mother and Gramps she never turned out evil like he had wanted before he was jailed at High state Max, the single most secured prison in the world, my own father was there.**

 **I watched her until my eyes closed.**

 **It felt like a blink before light was hitting me in the face, with a few more blinks voices can be heard. I was sore but it was manageable as I climbed from the bed, how in the hell?**

 **Cautiously I opened the next door slightly, putting my eye to the small crack to make certain she was here. She stood with another girl, long brown hair and bangs, about the same height, but a little more weight but still good looking. Astraea was talking, "I swear Honey, you will be the death of me." her hand covering her face but she was smiling largely.**

" **Come on, As. You had the hots for Peace in high school we all did, but as you said it you didn't want to get a std from his nasty ass. Layla only spoke highly of him and you know this, but he is okay and will recover." she patted her friends arm as I moved back to the bed knowing they would come knocking.**

 **But only Honey did, she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I know you're awake, Peace. Let me get a look on that wound so I can redress it before leaving." her face was now pale making her freckles stand out more, her own eyes the color of Honey.**

 **I asked, "Do I know you?"**

 **She smiled, "Names Honey, you knew my brother Lash. I chose to be a sidekick and stay under the radar at Sky High much like Layla, Magenta, and Astraea. I am a Veterinarian but the wound looks good and healing fast too, I am going to clean and re-dress this and then have to go back to the convention." her tone was light and she had the same southern accent Astraea did, it was different than what mine and Layla's are.**

" **You live in the same area as Astraea, you both have the same accent." moaning as she poked my side.**

 **Her eyes peek from beyond her bags, "Yes, we live in the same small town. She is my best friend."**

 **Nodding was all I could do.**

 **Think it hurt more her cleaning than anything else, not like I remember the rod being pulled from me. "All done, Peace." she smiled cleaning her hands on a white clothe.**

" **Where is Astraea?" I asked finally, she smiled.**

 **When she spoke it was filled with pity, "She left, right before I came in. Said it best she go alone no one needs to be in danger anymore because of her."**

 **My heart stopped but anger took over.**

" **That girl is nothing but trouble." the room became too hot and Honey fled, as everything within feet went up in flames as I dress. Every curse word I knew flew from my lips, Honey bought her a good two hours on me.**

 **I walked from the burning log cabin seeing Honey was gone, only dust left. I had scared her that bad.**

 **Now here I was stuck out in the forest, with that my anger grew as I walked in the direction of tire tracks knowing they would lead me into a town or road, either was fine with me.**


	5. Low Jack

**Hello readers and writers alike, here is another chapter for you to read and hopefully enjoy. As I've stated before I don't own anything other than new ideas and characters. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Leave a review, I appreciate all of them.**

I can't believe this, can't believe I just left him hurt in a bed when every nerve ending told me to stay and take care of him.

SHIT !

I was not a teenager anymore, but all hell's being around him made me feel like one again, butterflies in the stomach. The way he would look at me at times made my belly do flops, much like when we went to high school. The Rain is causing more issues. Even as I get further down south the rain stayed steady, this was not going to be easy by a long shot.

My eyes scanned the deserted road because no one in their right mind would drive in this storm, but right now I was not in the right frame of mind. The rain begins to fall so thickly that there is an instant covering of water on the street, the wipers cannot keep up and visibility is reduced to under ten feet. Any depression in the road is filled and becomes a hydroplaning hazard, the breaks simply can't work if they're not in contact with the road.

I drove on for another four hours until it was impossible to keep the pace going, I was lucky a nice hotel was to the right making it easy to just pull off the highway and get some rest. It was much nicer than the previous one he and I had stayed the night in, but this time I was alone and in the end it was for the best. A single bed with modest fixtures, the bathroom was much better as my hands fiddled with the nobs turning the hot water on, mixing in some bubbles just for the hell of it.

The scent of jasmine and honey filled the small enclosed space, "Good times." muttering as I soaked in the filled tub, my body was still so cold, colder than I had ever felt before. I slide down into the water, letting it block out the sounds around me. I wish the tub would expand so I could go swimming, like I used to on hot summer Sundays with Granddad and Layla.

I was tempted to call Honey and see how he was, but something was nagging me, nagging me that he was awake and pissed. Honey, she knew not to stand in his way if he tried to leave and something told me she let him go.

I was a good twelve hours ahead of him and he had no real clue where I was heading in the end, the little he knew was the state. Bed was my salvation, my blessing and curse as an half hour later here I lay, my eyes fixated on the ceiling. I felt like I could hear Granddads old words touch me as I lay here. "Fear is shackles, fear is a knife in the gut slowly twisted, fear is a constant hammer on the head. Yet fear also evaporates like water under an early summer sun. When fear comes walk with confidence right past, because like the ghosts of children's nightmares, fear is an illusion." But my fear was no illusion this time it was very real and the single person I loved more than anything was in the cross fire, every fiber of my being hoped she was at least okay, not dead or wounded.

I feel this blackness come over me. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making me shiver. But somehow it's making my eyes feel heavier and heavier. I finally close my eyes finally sending me into a dreamless sleep.

I wake like I'm hooked up the mains. No sleepiness, no slow warming up. Within seconds of realizing I was unconscious I am on my feet, eyes wide, dreams not just forgotten but erased. I am drinking in the feedback of all my senses. Aside from my own noisy breath there is nothing to be heard. I waste little time dressing in the same dark clothes having left my bag in the truck he rented, I was starved and would have to grab something fast having little to drive just another ten hours and I would be there. After that it was locating my contact and gaining any new information, which he would have hopefully if not my brains and power are all I have.

The breakfast sandwich was decent, but as I drove it hit me I was lonely ever since I left Maxville. I never wanted another person with me, then he came and my world for those days we had together switched something in me. I finally felt safe with another, enjoyed his jab's and sullen silence. He could either be thinking about what he wanted to say, or those long pauses could be designed to tilt the other person a little off-balance. Everything he did was so controlled that I didn't think it was a habit; it was a deliberate tactic. He wasn't easygoing and cheerful. He was a hard, intense man, the force of his personality radiating from him. He wasn't playful; I'd never heard him laugh, or even seen his rare smiles reach his eyes. But wasn't I the very same as him, we are a rare breed, but no in the end I was warm and loving.

The pain flared before the hard echo vibrated through the truck, my hand had slammed on the steering wheel in my frustration. The sign on my right said "Welcome to Louisiana, under that read Bienvenue en Louisiane" it was twilight now and time was not mine.

But with ease the truck stopped at another motel in the north sector, it was not cheap it was exposed as I walked in my head held high. "A single room." my tone level as the man smiled in a toothpaste ad handsome way, he returned with a single card in hand.

"We have this one, it is one of our best." a slight wink but his tone was slick like a man on the prowl for a hot roll in the hay.

I glanced at him, better to play it off. "Much appreciated." taking the card while handing him a fake debit card with very real money, but on missions like this I had my own back up.

He spoke again, "Abigail Debro, such a beautiful name."

"Thank you." talking to him made me feel unclean and anxious to get away from him, as far away as I could. In no way could I simply sit here with him any longer and pretend that I liked him. I wanted to go to my room and lock the door behind myself and just go over any stray details about tomorrow, in the north sector there was only so many places.

The soft click of the automatic door was like a heaven bell chiming, the room was fantastic done in dark red and black, I filled the tub once more wanting to wash away everything. Like always when I bathed old feelings came back.

Regret washed over me like the long slow waves on a shallow beach. Each wave was icy cold and sent shivers down my spine. If only, if only I was there she would have been safe never would anyone got to her if I had been there, but in the end this was my fault they wanted me and she was the way to me.

I was the end goal.

"Time to plan and get some rest.: whispering it to myself.

I wrapped the dark blood red towel around me while I combed through my thick hair, I cursed under my breath, cursed whatever it was that made me so different from other girl's: the extraordinary skill and cunning, the acute eyesight and athletic body, the extreme coordination between mind and muscle that, all combined, made me a freak but an efficient Heroine.

I sit at the table looking over my own notes and the fast food laying on the table, I eat and go over every scenario when a loud bang was heard at my door. With a single glance it was the front desk man. "Dear god no." muttering while unlocking the door to answer, hopefully he had no ideas because he would be shut down rudely.

"Can I help you?" but as soon as the door was open and the words spoken he was tossed into the wall, in his place was a very, and I mean very pissed off Warren.

"You, woman, are in shit load of trouble." barging in making me stumble back as he slammed the door locking it. The smell of the smoke coming out of him made my lungs burn and tingle.

I gasped, "Look, I didn't want you to get hurt because Nova is only after me, you and my sister could walk away from this un-harmed." this made him even worse.

A great shudder passed through his body, an extraordinary response in a man as controlled as he normally was, but when he spoke his voice was level again. His now black eyes were expressionless as he watched me. "At the risk of your life?" he asked in a low voice. "No. I couldn't live with that." He said, shaking his head. "I won't let you. I won't take the chance, not with your life on the line."

I stood rooted to the spot, what was this?

Why would he care so much?

Many questions with no answers rushed my thoughts.

I spoke low, "This was and had been my choice, I can make my own choices." but heat lolled in every word spoken.

He moved both his hands up to cup my face, sliding his fingers into my thick straight hair and tilting my face closer to his. Every nerve was on fire my body leaped into immediate response, heart beating faster and my breath racing in and out of my lungs. It had been like that from the beginning, and I had no more control over it now than I'd had then.

Slowly Peace reached out and brushed my hair away from my damp face, then eased me into his arms and pressed my head against his uninjured shoulder. "Whatever happens, I can't risk you." he said in a low, tortured voice.

He tilted my chin up and bent his head then slanted his mouth over my own, the pressure hard and hungry, even a little angry, because they had so little time when forever wouldn't suffice. I sighed and opened my mouth to his probing tongue, my fingers flexing on his muscular back, and as always there was that strong, immediate response to him that tightened my breasts and sent twinges of pleasure through me, this was like high school. He sensed it, cupping my bottom in his rough hands and lifting me into grinding contact with his own throbbing flesh while his mouth continued to take mine.

I pulled away my words breathless. "Where is all this coming from?"

He gave a low, rough laugh. "Truth. I have always liked you but in high school a freshman was off limits to me, was more wanting to be alone than let someone in. After you vanished, and I was paired with Layla, like I said you lived up to her words and so much more and some where in the last few days the old feelings have turned into love."

I backed away but he stopped it fast.

His hands were flexing on my flesh, his fingers kneading me as if he were barely able to restrain himself from doing more. His face was rock hard as he stared down at me, his voice raw when he spoke. "I let you back away at the door. By God, I don't think I can do it again. Not now."

My breath left my lungs at the look in his midnight eyes, the hard, almost cruel look of savage arousal. The skin was pulled tight over his high, prominent cheekbones, and his jaw and mouth were set. My heart gave a sudden leap as I realized that he meant exactly what he'd said, and fear and excitement rushed through every vein in a dizzying mixture. Control was impossible for him now, and the primitive force of his hunger was burning in his eyes.

He looked down at me, and a low rumbling sound started in his chest, working up to the back of his throat. My thighs turned to water, and swayed, throat tight, heart pounding. Slowly he lifted his hand and touched my breasts, high and round, soft, with small, tight pinkish nipples, filling his palm with them to discover anew the warm, velvety texture of my flesh. Then, just as slowly, his hand drifted downward, smoothing over the sleek delta of my stomach and the slope of my lower abdomen, his fingers at last sliding onto the bare skin of my womanhood. I hung there, shaking wildly and unable to move, paralyzed by the hot river of pleasure that followed his questing touch. One finger made a bolder foray. My body jerked wildly, and I whimpered as he touched and teased and explored.

His gaze lifted from the gut-wrenching contrast of his hard, sinewy hand cupping the soft, exquisitely female mound and drifted back up to my breasts, then to my face. My eyes were half closed, glazed with desire; my lips were moist and parted, my breath rushing in and out in gasps. I was a woman on the verge of complete satisfaction, and a look of sweet carnality exploded the slim hold he still had on himself. With a wild, deep sound he bent and hoisted me over his right shoulder, a startled cry rushed passed my lips.

He made it to the bed in five long steps and dropped me across it, following me down, spreading my thighs and kneeling between them before I had recovered. I reached for him, almost sobbing with need. He tore off his shirt and tossed it to the floor, then jerked at his pants until they were open, and he lowered himself onto me. My body arched in shock as he thrust into me, and I cried out at both the moment of pinching discomfort and the jolt to my forgotten senses and flesh as he filled me.

He was... oh...

"Take it all." he groaned, demanded, pleaded. He hung over me, his face shiny with sweat, his expression at once tortured and ecstatic. "All of me. Please." His voice was hoarse with need. "Let yourself relax yes. Like that. More. Please. Astraea. Astraea! You're mine you're mine you're mine..."

The raw primitive chant washed over us, and I cried out again as he moved in and out of me, powerfully, our bodies writhing together. It had never been like this for me, so painfully intense that it was unbearable. I had never loved like this, knowing that the breath would still in my lungs and my heart stop beating in my chest if anything ever happened to him. If this was all he wanted of me, then I would give myself to him freely and fervently, branding him with the sweet burning of my own passion.

He rolled his hips against me with a heavy surge, and it was abruptly too much for me to bear, making my senses crest and shatter. I gasped and cried out, writhing beneath him in a shimmer of pure heat that went on and on until it caught him, too. I couldn't see, couldn't breathe, could only feel. I felt the heavy pounding of his thrusts as he drove himself into me, then the convulsive heaving of his body in my arms. His hoarse wild cries filled my ears, then became rough moans. Slowly he stilled, became silent. His body relaxed, and his heavy weight bore down on me, but I cradled him gladly, my hands still clutching his back.

Concern began to nudge me as sanity returned, bringing remembrance of the way he had lifted me onto his shoulder and the unrestrained wildness of his lovemaking. His head lay on my shoulder, and I twined her fingers into his dark hair managing only a husky murmur as I said, "Peace Your shoulder...are you okay?" his had smoke pouring off, his body was burning up and burning my own.

 **Warren's point of view…**

 **I levered himself onto my right elbow and looked down at her. Her clear as a dark emerald eyes were darker with concern for me, after I'd taken her with all the care and finesse of a bull in rut! There were her soft, trembling lips, but I hadn't kissed them long enough, nor had I caressed her pretty breasts and sucked them as I had done in his dreams. Now I knew what hell was. Hell was seeing heaven, bright and tender, but being on the outside of the gates, unable to enter them without risking the destruction of what you most treasured.**

 **I spoke low, "I am now."**


	6. Pirate

**Hello readers, I hope your holiday season is going well. Even if you don't celebrate. Anyway, as I've stated before I do not own anything except new characters and ideas. I don't make money from my writing and all rights go to the rightful owners.**

I turned on my side and looked at him, barely able to see the outline of his profile in the darkness of the room, but every pore on my skin sensed his nearness. He was warm and alive, and an odd mixture of pain and ecstasy swelled inside me, because somehow he had become important to me, so important that the tenor of my existence had been irrevocably altered. I reached out and trailed my fingers lightly down his muscled arm, then withdrew the soft touch, because the feel of his skin made my heart lurch again.

I walked inside the bathroom and washed my face with cold water; feeling calmer now, though my hands were still trembling slightly. This was not me, not like me just to sleep with a man, but he wasn't just a man.

I heard him move from the bed as I finished dressing in the same black clothes, his body was clad in just boxers now. "It's only five in the morning."

I gave him a look, "I know, we need to get a move on. I don't want her in danger longer than necessary." He didn't say anything. He simply closed his fist in my hair and held my head back, and his mouth came down on my own. My world shuddered, then tilted off-balance. Standing there, my hands on his bare chest, and let him have my mouth as he pleased, unable to do anything except give him what he wanted. His mouth was hard, as I had known it would be. Hungry, as I had known it would be. He kissed me with the slow, hot skill of experience, his tongue on mine, the roughness of his faint beard scraping my softer skin.

I spoke, "I have to go alone for now, I am meeting an old friend and you will just bother her." using the most firm tone I possessed, his brow scrunched up in disapproval.

"No."

"You have no choice, Peace." I moved collecting my bag leaving him standing there.

"I will let you go this time but don't expect it again." the door shutting was his answer he was in no way my boss.

The sun was bright when I reached the restaurant, Jennifer was waiting for me inside. The tall blonde jumped up and hugged me enthusiastically, though it had been only a little over a month since I had left her place. "It's so good to see you! My first business trip, and it's to New Orleans. Isn't this a great place? I hope you don't mind sitting in the courtyard rather than inside. I know it's hot, but how often do you get to eat lunch in a courtyard in New Orleans?" she was like this in high school too, a fact Warren never knew was I had been best friends with her while they dated in school.

Now I smiled at the barrage of words. Yes, Jennifer was definitely excited by her new job. "Well, let's see. I'm twenty-six, and this is the first time I've eaten lunch or anything else in a courtyard, so I'd say it doesn't happen too often. But Jen, Layla was kidnapped her and William by Nova, we all know he/she isn't in the business of taking hostages."

Her face was pale, paler now than before, "They're after you, that would be the single reason why Nova would. Nova kills without thought, without hesitation. Layla was paired with Peace, but he wouldn't be a real target. It has to be you she is the only way to get you out of retirement."

"I guessed as much, we have been compromised. We have no clue how far it has reached, but I trust you we trained together, we are sisters." like that with those words she pulled her tracker out and tossed it and her two cells into the fire pit making it go higher and crackle.

"Nova is here as far as I understand, I had been keeping tabs but stay off his radar. If I had know he had Layla, I would have gone after her." she stressed this and I had no doubt it was fact we had been close growing up.

"I know, Jen. Look I have to get to her." my tone becoming defeated she took my hands. "Let me call my husband, Brice, well he might have heard more than me."

She made her call and now we wait to see what information he gets me.

We took our seats at one of the tables in the courtyard. Actually, it wasn't uncomfortably hot; there were umbrellas, and trees to give shade. I eyed the bag in Jennifer's hand. "I see you've been shopping. What did you buy?"

"A nightgown. I would show it to you, but I don't want to drag it out here in the middle of the restaurant." Oh nice.

Jennifer's eyes twinkled. "That kind of nightgown, huh?" I quipped.

"Let's just say it isn't a Mother Hubbard." she replied delicately, and we laughed. A smiling waiter poured water for us, the light tinkle of the ice cubes making me suddenly aware of my thirst, and how hot I had become on the walk to the restaurant.

I glanced around at the other diners as we sipped the cold water, and looked straight at Warren Peace.

My heart gave that immediate, betraying little jump. He was sitting, with another man whose back was to me, two tables over from me and Jennifer. His dark eyes gleamed as he lifted his glass of wine to her in a silent toast.

"That son of a bitch." I gasped making Jennifer look as well. Warren smiled at her. Jennifer smiled in return, a rather weak effort, then turned back to me with a poleaxed expression on her face. "Holy cow." she said in a dazed voice.

"What is Peace doing here?" she finished a tad of annoyance in her tone.

Scoffing now, "He is paired with me in finding Layla, but I left him in the hotel room. But he just refuses to leave my side."

Too fast she responded, "Not at all surprised."

"Spill." I snapped at her.

"He once called me your name during an intimate moment." was all she explained. The flamboyance of New Orleans suited Peace. He was wearing a lightweight, Italian-cut suit, and a light red shirt that flattered the olive tones of his skin. His thick black hair was brushed back from his face and secured with a bronze clasp at the nape of his neck. The tiny diamond stud glittered in his left earlobe. With the breadth of his linebacker's shoulders and the feline grace with which he lounged at the small table, he drew the eye of every woman in the courtyard. He wasn't pretty-boy handsome; his French ancestors had bequeathed him a thin, high-bridged Gallic nose, slightly too long, and a heavy beard that left him with a five-o'clock shadow even at lunchtime. His jaw looked as solid as a rock. No, there was nothing pretty about Peace. What he was, was striking, and dangerously exciting, with his bold, dark eyes and the lazy, sensual curve of his mouth. He looked like a man who was adventurous and confident, both in bed and out.

"Is something going on?" Jennifer asked, sneaking another look over her shoulder at her ex, and a smile spread across her face.

I made a dismissive gesture. "That has nothing to do with it. He wouldn't – "

"He is." Jennifer said with satisfaction, and I couldn't control a little jump as she looked around and saw Peace almost upon them, "Ladies," he drawled, lifting Jennifer's hand from the table and bowing over it with an Old World gesture that seemed entirely natural to him.

"You're like the fucking black plague." I snarled as Jennifer smiled once again, the man at the table was her own husband, Brice, who had changed since high school. Warren smirked, "Hence code name Death, now love you never told me you knew each other."

Jennifer answered, "Wasn't your business."

Warren gave her a look, "Was talking to Astraea."

Now all eyes are on me, "Like the lady said wasn't your business, we have been best friends since 8th grade. Now go so we can talk, Brice, you get me the information?"

"You haven't listened to my… suggestions yet." Peace cut in as Brice, dropped a paper on my table, I scooped it up setting it in my purse.

"I don't intend to, either. Go back to your table and leave me alone." I was heated and embarrassed.

"I'd planned on doing the first." He stood and trailed a long forefinger down my cheek. "There's no way in hell I'll do the last." He nodded to Jennifer and strolled back to his own table with Lash in tow.

Jennifer blinked, her eyes owlish. "Shouldn't I check him for wounds? You really had the knife out for him. What on earth has that dark-eyed piece of work done to make you so mad at him?" but she knew Warren.

"He is possessive like we are dating, he follows me."

"He has always liked you only your age kept him a bay. He is only like that to those he cares for."

We both laughed, and the waiter approached then to ask their preference for lunch. We both chose the buffet and went inside to make our selections. I was acutely aware of a dark gaze following my every move and wished Jennifer hadn't been so set on eating in the courtyard. I would much rather have been shielded from his view. The Court of Two Sisters was a popular restaurant, but New Orleans was larded with popular restaurants than again he was following me.

I lifted a bite of pasta salad to my mouth. Closing her eyes in delight. "Mmmm, taste this. It's wonderful."

Frustrated, Jennifer picked up her fork and tasted the pasta salad. She paused. "This is good. You're right, worrying about him can wait until after we eat." I chuckled.

After lunch, they parted company outside the restaurant, for Jennifer's hotel was in the opposite direction from where I had left our rental. It was even hotter now than it had been before, the mugginess making the air feel thick, hard to breathe. The smell of the river was stronger, and black clouds were looming on the horizon, promising a spring thunderstorm that would temporarily relieve the heat, then turn the streets into a steam bath. I speeded up her steps, wanting to be on her way before the storm broke.

As I drew even with a recessed doorway that led into a darkened, deserted shop, a strong hand seized her arm from behind and dragged her into the doorway. Mugged! she thought, and anger flashed through her, red-hot and reckless. She had struggled too hard for what she had to give it up without protest, the way the police advised. Instead my powers flared slamming the mugger back hard, the dust from the brick fell. I turned, my fist drawn back, and belatedly opened my mouth to curse. I had a blurred impression of height and wide shoulders, then I was jerked hard against him and my voice was muffled against an expensive, black-colored Italian suit.

"God Almighty." Warren groaned in pain, amusement was there too in rich in his deep voice. "You little wildcat." his head was bleeding at the small show of power.

Shock at his comment mingled with relief at his identity, and neither diluted my anger. Breathing hard, I shoved at his chest, freeing myself. "Damn you! I thought I was being mugged!"

Just a kiss, sweet and spicy at the same time, so hot it had seared me. His tongue, curling against mine in love play. The unreserved sensuality in the way he had sucked on my tongue. The press of his body, eager and instinctive. He wanted me, as fiercely as I wanted him.

The best way to get there, I supposed, was the way we had gone when we'd been eleven. There was a road from the old house to the lake, but I could hardly take that route. From my younger days of roaming and spying, however, I knew the land as well as I knew my own face. I drove to a secluded spot close to the old shack where the grounds man lived, but when we reached the last curve before the shack would come into view, I stopped the car and sat for a moment, hands gripping the steering wheel. I couldn't bring herself to drive around the curve. The shack had probably fallen in by now, but that wouldn't ease my memories. I didn't want to see it, the land or house my mother died in, didn't want to relive the memories of that night.

Well, delaying wouldn't accomplish anything except putting off getting Layla, and I was already starving. We got out of the car and locked the doors, and dropped the keys into Warren's pocket. Brush grew thickly along the sides of the road, now little more than a track as the vegetation gradually reclaimed the land. We had to pick our way around some briar bushes, but once into the woods, it was fairly easy to walk. I picked up a stick, in case I came across a snake, but wasn't at all afraid. I had grown up in these woods, played in them, hidden in them while playing hide and seek.

"You okay love?"

"I grew up in these woods, on this land was the house my mother died in. I never wanted to come back."

"Nova took her here, to add to your guilt?"

"I would assume so."

The familiar scents washed over me, fresh and powerful with spring, and I stopped for a moment to absorb them. My eyes closed so I could concentrate. There was the rich brown scent of the earth, the fresh verdant of leaves, the spicy golden scent of pine sap. I inhaled that last with a little shiver of recognition. Warren's scent contained a hint of that golden spice. I would love to have him naked and at her disposal, so I could explore all the shadings of his scent. She would absolutely wallow on him, drunk with delight –

My eyes popped open and Warren was staring right at me. The telltale waning of my body told me where that particular fantasy had been going. It was coming back here that had done it; in her mind, the smells of the forest were inextricably linked with Maxville: the hope of seeing him, the fizzing joy of seeing him walking the halls.

Resolutely I walked on.

The walk to the lake wasn't a long one, about twenty minutes. The forest had changed, of course; time didn't stand still with trees any more than it did with people. We had to pick our way around obstacles that hadn't been there before, and old landmarks were missing, but still I knew my way with the accuracy of a homing pigeon.

We approached the summerhouse from the angle I always had, from the back and right side. From there we could see the dock, and a corner of the boathouse. Once I had prayed to see mom there one last time, to say I was sorry.

Time had laid its hand on the summerhouse, too. It wasn't dilapidated, Layla had kept it up, but an air of disuse had fallen over it. Things that had regular human use wore a certain sheen of accomplishment, a sheen that the summerhouse no longer possessed. There was a subtle reverse of order. Before, the grass had always been neatly manicured, and though the yard wasn't overgrown with weeds now, it still showed a certain roughness that said it had been over a week since the grass had been cut. On the other hand, the summerhouse had always been littered with the flotsam of human habitation, and now it was too neat, without the activity that had kept it cluttered and alive.

Warren went up the back steps, the same steps where Layla and I had crouched to listen to Granddad talking to mom. The screen door to the porch wasn't latched, and creaked a little as I opened it. The sound made me smile, so woven was it into the days of her childhood.

"After I'll come and fix this back up." whispering as Warren smiled taking my hand once again into his stronger one.

For all the difficulties, I hadn't had a horrible childhood. Much of it had been downright enjoyable, rich with fantasy, especially the long hours spent exploring the woods. I had waded in creeks, in oceans, caught crawdads and fish with my bare hands, marveled at the delicate tracery of a leaf held up to the sun. I had never had a bicycle, but she'd had fresh air and blue skies, the anticipation of turning over a rotting log to see how many insects and worms it hid, a shell with stunning markings. She had eaten wild berries straight off the bush, crabs Layla and I caught ourselves, found the occasional arrowhead, and painstakingly constructed my own bow and arrow from a green limb, old fishing line, and sharpened sticks. The joys of all those things had created a reserve of strength for me to draw on when times were bad.

The boards of the porch creaked beneath his feet as she crossed to the back door. In the old days, there had been several rocking chairs scattered about the porch, for the enjoyment of fine summer nights. All swimming and fishing paraphernalia was supposed to have been kept in the boathouse, but somehow bits of it had always been lying about on the porch: an inner tube that needed patching, a fishing rod, an assortment of lures, hooks, and floats. Now, however, the porch was empty, no longer a place for rowdy kids.

A tall man stood the bank on the other side of the boathouse, watching us with narrowed dark eyes.

For an instant they stared at each other across the small expanse of water.

Warren moved to cover me, "It was a trap."

"It was, I am so sorry Warren." but we either would fail or win that was our only choice now.

From behind me a failed voice echoed, "How does it feel to be home?"


	7. Past becomes present

_**Here is another chapter! I have not been writing due to my father passing away.**_

Warren moved closer to cover me, to protect me at any cost. "It was a trap,"

I whispered feeling the surge of power starting to race over every nerve, it is best if Warren was far from me right now. "It was, I am so sorry Warren," it was time we would win or fail but we would not go down without a fight.

A voice so familiar echoed, "How does it feel to be home?" the voice was male and one I had heard many times.

I froze, it was impossible maybe Warren sensed the tenseness because he wrapped an arm around me holding me to his warm body. I couldn't afford to be weak my sister and brother-in-law are here somewhere, "You bastard," my voice not at all weak seeing Kyle give me a nasty look.

"Now, now love. Is that any way to talk to your ex-boyfriend. I know you must hate me for faking my death and all but my master needed me back and well, she wants you and your sister dead and it is going to be my pleasure to do it," His voice was deep, hateful even, it hit me our entire relationship was a game and a game well played until now. He never knew the extent of my powers and guess now it was a good thing. He saw the shock register on my face before I could hide it. A small smile played on his lips, I guess he gets that a lot.

I snarled, "Where is my sister, Kyle?"

"Right behind the door, her and her oaf of a husband. Both way to easy to capture it was very sad really, I had thought Hammer would be a challenge but no, he is such a disappointment," I knew when he lied and this was not the time, she was in the summer house.

"Peace, all I ask is you to get my sister released. After that she better, well she better,"

He gave me a look, "It is best you hurry and get away from me," words whispered as Kyle gave me another look.

He spoke again, "Looks like Death is in love and I can't blame you, not with her. Sadly none will live, well you could she will let you live if you turn. Look around you two to over fifty, you stand no chance, " his hand was out to me a smile graced his face.

My grandfathers' words echoed in my head, some of his last words to me. "If your emotions are a house, your foundation is love. You were born with perfect love in your soul and it will keep you strong. I promise you, little As, if you feel your house is out of order in any way, fix the foundations and the rest will correct itself." Remembering his old frail raspy voice feeling the love I carried for my sister, Will, and Warren sent sparks shooting up every nerve, my brain was on fire as my veins, nerves all raced with power.

I was shaking as I stepped forward, my hand took his as he gave Warren a smirk. "The better man has won, kill him now," it was an order as Peace looked devastated.

I laughed, it sounded cold and cruel "The better man has won, Kyle," he gave me an admiring look, but like it was cut with a blade it vanished. My eyes radiated power glowing silver, my veins a mix of black and silver as I grasped his neck. "Death has won, now it is your turn to die," it hurt me but not nearly as much as it hurt, Kyle. I was a monster, used as a lab rat in the womb, heroes, heroines, and Villians blood mixed well with my DNA, my power was not limited. Like I snapped my fingers my fist enclosed around his spine, his eyes wide and filled with tears and fear, fear was his last emotion. I pulled at the same time I dropped him to the floor, his body was lifeless devoid now, as he should have stayed.

Warren was at my side as I snapped at him, "You really thought I did," but now was not the time as we are under attack. "Get my sister, I can handle them," but that was me talking a big game.

I moved from the porch my hands out as black mist moved like fog creeping along he cursed but went to rescue my sister and hopefully Will. "Come on, only one of me and so so many of you," taunting some moved back in resistance but not all are so smart.

The mist was poison, nothing fancy just paralyzing gut-wrenching painful poison. It skirted up legs causing shrieks of pain as they crumpled to the ground. "You can run but the mist will find you,"

I turned hearing more footsteps but it was my sister, Will, and Warren. Like that the mist rolled back and she was in my arms, "I knew you come," she sobbed.

"But you aren't safe, he was a pawn,"

Her bright green eyes bore into mine.

"He was, I saw the master and it was more than I could handle,"

Sighing, "Who?"

"It was me, my dears,"

I snapped out, "Why can't people stay dead," every word muttered through clenched teeth, my body reacting faster than possible, my forearm pinned my own blood, my own mother to the tree her face the same as the day she died.

"Let me guess, you and our father planned all this,"

She smiled, "Before you and your sister were conceived,"

I shook my head hearing Layla, let out another fresh sob, "Well, not surprised. You made sure you were a well-respected heroine never gave off an odor of evil, you let him use you to create us,"

Her laugh cut me off, "No, only to create you. The only flaw was my getting sick, I was frozen but had to fake my death until my love found a healer for me. Now here I stand,"

"Well, Layla sorry you turned out better than me. I am what you wanted a monster with unlimited power, but that flaw you had created something as well. Your father our Gramps, he installed faith, love, and the foundation of a house," she understood the words and cursed her father.

"He was a fool,"

"A fool, yes. But he was our everything,"

I gave my mother a look, she fooled so many, hurt so many now it was her time to die. "You created this now you will understand how uncontrollable I am," my plan braced on her face as I spoke again. "Layla, cover your ears and face, Warren block her,"

My mother saw her death written clear as a sunny Bama day on my face, "I am not the last, more will be sent," she had no issue with death.

"Not for long, I am going hunting and I know who is sending them. No worries mother, you will see your love soon,"

The mist covered her mouth moving down her esophagus until blood poured from her eyes.

I was a monster but even monster are redeemable.

"You did what you had to, we have to go. This isn't over," Warren took my hand as Will gave me a nod, it wasn't until Layla was in my arms did I feel better, she was safe for now.

"We take out the mantle,"

Will cut in, "We should talk to Seer, not all are bad but we need to know who to target,"

"Warren take Will and bring him to me,"

I only cared about getting Layla healed and fed right now, "I am taking Layla home,"


End file.
